Wildcat's Tamer
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: [Yomi x Tomo and others] It's the day of Tomo's becoming a member of the ICPO. Lord help the citizens of Japan... I may or may not continue. Will start getting more serious next chapter. Be warned.


"Wildcat's Tamer"

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Azumanga Daioh, Kiyohiko Azuma does. I AM NOT WORTHY!!!(gets on knees and bows)**

**Summary: **Tomo becomes a member of the Interpol.

It was the day of Tomo's Interpol initiation. Everyone but still-silly Osaka was surprised that the 'former' wildcat actually made it in, especially because the only reason she even wanted to do it was because the character from Lupin the Third, Zenigata, was in the Interpol himself. He wasn't even Tomo's idol, who she actually resembled a bit more in her own spunky way, Fujiko. Now all she needed was a sexy thigh-high dress with straps, a gun (which she was getting now), and a goofy thief with a love interest in her. In personality that was Tomo though… so maybe all she needed now was a bearded gunman and a samurai? Sakaki might fit Goemon's role, Yomi would be a nice Fujiko, and Kagura would be a great Jigen! Yukari would make a hilarious Zenigata… hee hee!

Ahem, anyway Yomi had taken off from her job at the veterinarian office with Sakaki, while Kagura had to cancel a huge photo shoot just to come here and see her idiot friend's dream come true. Osaka was on a vacation from her teaching job and Chiyo flew back from America on her break to see her as well.

Kaorin and Chihiro were there too, now going out. Kaorin was now a highly respected astronomer and Chihiro was a banker. Despite the two of them sealing the deal a few years ago and much to her girlfriend's chagrin, the bob-haired girl now gushed over Sakaki not noticing how she held Chiyo's hand ever-so-tightly in her own.

As Tomo walked to the speaker, looking mature in her dark blue uniform (Yomi shook her head at this), taking her degree and her gun and facing the crowd where her friends, father and sister were. Most of the crowd listened and watched intently, expecting an emotional and inspiring speech to come from the Takino's lips due to the tears of pride in her large brown eyes as she took the items and took the stand.

Tomo's lips parted as she took a deep breath and said…

"Luuuupiiiiiiiiiin!"

While most of the crowd looked devastated, Tomo's friends just smiled. That was their wildcat alright – always there to be the little mood wrecker she was, cop or no cop.

Rather than stand in line with the other new members of the ICPO, she sped towards her clique, letting the others eat her dust.

"Congratulations, sister!" A younger Tomo, Tomoe Takino said happily, giving her big sister a big hug.

"Way to go, champ," her father said, grabbing his daughter in a headlock, snatching off her hat and ruffling up her dark brown hair causing the girl to look even younger and even more childish as she gigged and tried to push her large, strong father off of her.

"Way to go, Tomo!" Osaka said happily, her head to the side.

"Yeah, good for you, Knucklehead," Kagura said with a grin.

"SHUT UP, BOOB!!!" Tomo shrieked, waving her gun at the all-star.

Chiyo who now wore her hair in one pony-tail rather than pig-tails smiled in a cheeky way at Tomo, "I'm very happy for you, Tomo-chan!"

Tomo grinned and winked, rubbing the 17-year-old's head, "Haha! I bet, when you come back to Japan for good you'll have _me_ looking out for you!"

Sakaki just stared – her own silent 'thank you'. The years haven't changed her at all, except for a leaner face, a bit taller, and ever so slightly curvier.

"You never seize to amaze me," Yomi said bluntly but with a smile, "not only did you make it into my high school but you made it into the ICPO. If this isn't a sign of the world ending…"

While Osaka wailed her arms around in the background screaming half-heartedly about the end of the world with Kagura and several new cops trying to calm her down, Tomo paid no attention to any of this just grinning more and more. "You better show me some respect, senor. Say one of those animals you try to put down jumps up and attacks you! Who else if gonna gun 'em down for ya', huh?" 

Sakaki's face turned blue in horror as she imagined Kamineko attempting to bite Yomi's hand with Tomo barging in and getting gun happy on the gray biting cat. She covered her face in sorrow, Chiyo looking up in worry.

Yomi glowered, "Tomo just shut up."

"Yeah!" Kagura cried, trying to get poor Ayumu to calm down but it was no use, the girl kept crying about retreating to the bomb shelters and escaping the joined forces of the twin pig-tails. (Chiyo's pony-tails was basically the size of her pig-tails combined obviously)

"… so many lesbians so little time. Pretty much everyone in our group paired up." Tomo said, smiling blankly.

Kaorin glared at Tomo looking crushed, "Miss Sakakiiiiii…"

Chihiro glared at Kaorin, "That's it! We're going **home**!"

As Chihiro dragged a sobbing, grabbing Kaorin towards the double-doors, Tomo latches herself to Yomi like in the good old days.

"Mighty suspicious if you ask me," Tomo said matter-of-factly, ever-so surly.

"No one _is_ asking you," Yomi protested, the blare on her glasses making it impossible to see her eyes. The same could not be said for her pinkish face.

"Aw, c'mon, I know you got the hots for me, Yomi!" Her best friend shouted, putting the squeeze on the poor brunette.

"UPPERCUT!"

---

Story Cut – Ten Ways to Tell You're In Love with Ayumu Kasuga

Osaka: (bows) Hello, there. In case ya' couldn't tell from above, Ah'm with Miss Kagura in this story. As ya' probably did notice there are a whole buncha lesbians in this fic, even Tomo and Yomi, the most obvious of them all. We've been seein' a lotta signs of these two bein' an item since high school started, and like Numa-chan up there says, Ah'm gonna be showin' ya how to tell when y'all are in love.

Author: BRI!!! MY NAME IS BRI!!!

Osaka: (oblivious to her yelling) Anyway, let's begin.

Reason one – "Nothin' says 'Ah Love Ya' like 'I Hate Ya' with a side of Uppercut"!

All through high school Ah'm sure ya've all noticed things like Tomo always calling Yomi fat and stupid. That's a nail on the head right there! Tomo made fun of me, Kagura, Sakaki, Chiyo-chan, and Kaorin but the one she pays the most attention to is Yomi! If Yomi was so unworthy of the Great Takino, why would she be wasting all 'er time with someone so unworthy?

Yomi: Hey!!! Just what do you mean, "Unworthy"?!

Osaka: (still ignoring) Next we got Yomi. Why would she put up with Tomo for so long insteada' jus' leavin' 'er high an' dry like she deserved? Not to mention how Tomo actually studied to get into 'er high school. Seems like an awful lot to rub it in somebody's face.

Tomo: "DESERVED"!?

Osaka: … if y'all are just gonna keep interuptin' Ah'm gonna just hammer the final hammer into the coffin and seal ya' both in a grave of love t'gether.

Both: looks mortified

Osaka: Number ten – they both deny it.

---

Tomo lay on her back, her nose bleeding. This would definitely not look good to her fellow ICPO officers…

The wildcat stood to start yellow at Yomi, only to have the more mature girl shut her the hell up with her lips on her own, "Shut up and let's go celebrate – Nyamo's driving us to the Ichiraku bar."

As the second vet walked away, white lab coat flowing behind her Tomo stood there blushing and glaring, the others beginning to leave top. "HEY!!! YOMI, YOU MORON!!! WHAT WAS THAT!?"


End file.
